


Сиять

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке <a href="http://leftwingkink.diary.ru/p206729154.htm?from=0#698399366">T2-04</a>: <i>“С брильянтами всё лучше. Даже секс” © Рейтинг! Можно с юмором, но без стеба.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сиять

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на «Diamonds» Рианны, плюс заглавная строчка [отсюда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4M068MSUpU).

Знаешь, так не бывает, чтоб с первого взгляда.  
Враки.  
Надо узнать, притереться надо,  
вдрызг разругаться, до крика, до драки,  
только потом твитить: «Soz», — и смайлики.  
А тут ты.  
Как след метеора, яркий,  
Как все рождественские подарки,  
Как оргазм на сто пятьдесят карат.  
А тут я.  
Знаешь, я передумал про первый взгляд.  
И сразу — физика, химия,  
Светимся, палимся, просто держи меня.  
Почти и не страшно, если с тобой.  
Хочется твитнуть: SOS.  
Помогите мне.  
Я живой,  
когда с ним вдвоём.  
Давай навсегда молодыми да ранними,  
Давай будем, как их там, инями-янями,  
Давай никогда не умрём.  
Всеми гранями  
Я-ты, ты-я, —  
Мы будем  
сиять.


End file.
